In recent years, the development of digital products has brought convenience to people's life and, at the same time, the blue light hazard cause adverse influence on people's eyesight during display of the digital product. In order to remove the blue light, the existing liquid crystal display product provides an eye protection display mode, in this mode, the respective transmittance of the red, green and blue colors is changed by regulating the pixel electrode voltage corresponding to the respective sub-pixel unit of the red, green and blue colors, so as to reduce the blue light transmittance.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor found at least the following problems existing in the prior art:
In the existing eye protection display mode, the blue light transmittance is reduced by reducing the pixel electrode voltage of the respective sub-pixel unit of the green and blue colors. However, in the liquid crystal display product, the response time of the liquid crystal is in negative correlation with the pixel electrode voltage, accordingly, in the eye protection display mode, the reduction of the pixel electrode voltage will increase the response time of the liquid crystal, and the extended response time will cause the problem of picture smear.